emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1862 (21st April 1994)
Plot Kim encourages Frank to stay quiet about Eric, sure they'll find a way of making sure he doesn't win. She tells Frank he should evict him from the cottage to start. Jack tells Joe that he and Sarah are getting married. He asks Joe to be best man. They discuss Annie and decide to devise a plan where each member of the family can look after her at designated times. Jack also explains that Annie will be able to clear the farm debts with money Leonard has left her. Jess encourages Biff to speak to Dolores. Frank has arranged an adapted car for Chris but when it arrives at Mill Cottage he angrily rants about Frank interfering to Kathy. She walks out to go to work. Frank explains to Zoe that he shall be kicking Eric out of Victoria Cottage and can give her a cut price on the rent if she moves in there. She is keen to stand on her own two feet however and declines. Jess tells Biff that Dolores thinks she's pregnant. Eric pays Maurice the money he owes. Zoe takes Kathy for lunch, hoping to chat to her. Chris waits at home for her to return. Alan offers Kathy some shifts at The Woolpack. She accepts as a way of paying Frank back for agreeing to give Nick the nursery flat when he returns. Jack and Sarah announce their engagement in The Woolpack and invite Zoe and Kathy to join their celebration. They do and end up having to postpone their chat until after work. Chris goes out in his wheelchair to look for Kathy but slips off the ramp, landing face down in mud. Kathy returns to Mill Cottage to find Chris on the floor outside. He snaps at her and calls her an idiot. She gets upset. Eric tells Eileen that everything's on track for her to get her money after the decree absolute. She's impressed. Chris asks Kathy to arrange for guard rails to go on the ramp. He snaps at her again as she returns to work and she realises that she will need to cancel on seeing Zoe to return to him afterwards. Eric takes Eileen back to Victoria Cottage for a drink. Michael walks in on them kissing. Eileen announces that Eric misunderstood the situation and leaves. Angharad makes Jess aware that she's not keen on her hanging around with the local bikers. Jessica reminds her that Luke could be considered a local biker too and calls her a middle-class snob. Viv's sister, Lucy, arrives from Essex to break the news that her ex-husband, Reg, is being released from prison in a couple of weeks time. She informs Viv that she accidentally let slip that she'd moved to Beckindale. Viv is sure her new life will be ruined. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Thorpe - Geoffrey Bateman *Lucy - Tracie Hart *Eileen Pollock - Arbel Jones Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen *Mill Cottage - Exterior and interior *Emmerdale Farm - Exterior *Main Street *Hotten Cattle Market - Exterior and interior *Unknown school - Exterior *Tate's Heritage Farm *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Hawkins Cottage - Interior *Village Store & Post Office - Backroom Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes